


Life with a Little Less Shine

by BrokenWings395, SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major angst people this even made me cry, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Rape, Sinbad and Ja'far have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings395/pseuds/BrokenWings395, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/pseuds/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms
Summary: Sinbad and Ja’far had a perfect life together. A wonderful country, a beautiful daughter, and there was peace. But Judar, he felt that he’d been ignored for a little too long. He wanted to hurt Sinbad for turning him down so many times; to see what happened when you ignore a Magi, and he does the unthinkable. He takes Ja’far.





	Life with a Little Less Shine

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys can tell, I have co-written this with SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms. There are two endings to this and will have labeled which ending it is. Hope you guys enjoy this piece of hard work!

Whenever Judar shows up, everyone knows it’s going to be trouble. In the dark of the night, while everyone in the Sindrian palace slept, the black Magi stalked through the halls of the building, looking for something. No, someone. As he walked and passed guards, with a swift flick of his wrist and a turn of his wand they fell, one by one, into a deep slumber from which they would not awaken for quite some time. Wherever he stepped, frost formed on the smooth tile of the floor as he climbed through the tower, only pausing when he reached the room of the King and his consort.

The room was silent, the only sound being Sinbad’s soft snoring. Ja'far laid beside him, his eyes closed and relaxed as he breathed in and out in a steady manner. Sinbad’s hair was all over the bed, the king’s arm wrapped protectively around the pale haired man. Ja'far had his hand placed perfectly on Sinbad’s naked chest, the sheets barely covering the nude king’s body. Sinbad’s lips were placed next to Ja'far’s forehead, as if a kiss whilst asleep.

‘How fucking cute.’ The Magi thought, the small sounds of his steps echoing in the large room. ‘I can’t wait to wreck it.’ With that thought, he waved his wand and the crimson gem lit up with dark energy, glowing softly and illuminating the pale face and crazy eyes the color of blood. A black pit opened up above Ja’far’s head, and as it began to envelop the small, freckled man, Judar grinned; Sinbad wouldn’t let him be his, so he’d take something of Sinbad’s and destroy it. The swirling starred pattern of the pit slowly creeped down Ja’far’s body, inch by inch. And when there was no trace of him in the bed any more, Judar laughed maliciously. Ja’far was his now.

Ja'far groaned softly as he slowly moved a bit, his mind trying to warn him of the danger present in the room. He could also feel something was off while he slept, not realizing the black pit slowly consuming him. Taking him from the one he loved. Sinbad reached over to where Ja'far was before, groaning and trying to find where his love went. But it was too late. Ja'far was gone.

Judar continued his laughter at the look on the king’s face, yelling, “He’s mine now, Lord moron! Maybe next time you’ll actually listen to me when I say I wanna be your magi!” He took off in a flash, laughing into the night before Sinbad even had the chance to grab his metal vessels, and there was a pang of guilt in his heart as he was left in the silence. He hadn’t woken up, in time, he hadn’t been able to do anything, and Ja’far was gone. His love, his life, his other half, the mother to the princess. He had vanished in the night, just like an assassin. He called out for the guards, to put the country on high alert, and when no response came the King dressed himself quickly in a tunic and left the room, only to look out over a sea of sleeping guards, and black rukh surrounding every last one of them, growing in number with Sinbad’s panic.

Ja'far slowly opened his eyes, confused as to why he didn’t feel Sinbad’s comforting warmth anymore. “Sinbad?” He groaned as he started to wake up, before realizing he wasn’t in the room anymore. He wasn’t in Sindria anymore. He pulled himself together and started keeping himself on alert, listening for every little sound that could indicate something. He wanted to get back to Sinbad as soon as possible. He felt empty. Alone. And surprisingly, vulnerable. There was the creaking of floorboards, the howl of the wind, but no light to guide him. He stood shakily, his ass aching from the pounding it had taken due to his and Sinbad’s multiple couplings, and the pale man worried for the safety of their daughter and their kingdom, hoping Sinbad would be rational enough to think with his head and not his heart. Clumsily, more clumsily than he was willing to admit, he felt around the room and found a magoi enfuser, which lit up at the touch. He knew this room immediately; Judar’s private building in the Kou palace. It was marked so by rows and rows of ancient magic books, written entirely in other languages, and each bookcase was older than the last. Panic, fear and dread shot through his body like an arrow, and he stumbled back into a wall, which fell open behind him and suddenly, he felt as if he were falling into nothingness. He tried to use his wires to find purchase somewhere, but they were gone like everything else.

Judar laughed as he watched the other, walking forward as the glow of the enfuser lit his face up. “Look at you, how cute,” he smirked, stopping in front of Ja'far and grasping the ex-assassin’s chin. “Sinbad doesn’t really have a good taste in people you know? Haven’t you thought about what could happen. To you? To the country?” He stopped and laughed, “To your daughter?” He enjoyed seeing Ja'far like this, defenseless, alone, separated from the idiotic king. It almost melted the ice in his heart as he watched Ja'far, but there just wasn’t enough fire.

“Get off me!” Ja’far cried, baring his teeth and his eyes flashed a silver, pupils slitted. “What do you want with Sin?! And leave Esra OUT OF IT!!” He yelled, and the firey passion burning in his eyes was almost, almost enough to get to Judar. But the Magi had prepared for this; A small extra command mixed into the teleportation spell, now the viper couldn’t bite him, or move very easily at all. “Hey, freckles?” The younger one spoke up, slipping something out from his pocket and opening a little bottle, and he squeezed Ja’far’s mouth open forcefully and poured it into his mouth, despite his struggles and Ja’far swallowed to keep from choking.

Ja'far growled as he felt the bitter liquid slide down his throat, his body shaking a bit as he stared intently at the fallen Magi. He wondered what was in that liquid, keeping his eyes locked onto Judar, before he felt a wave of danger go throughout his body. Ja'far felt panic rise in him as his body throbbed, realizing he couldn’t move. “Judar, what the hell did you do?” Meanwhile, Esra was panicking. “Dad! Please! We need to get Mom home!” The five year old was hysterical because of her missing mother. She grabbed onto Sinbad’s robes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I know, sweetheart.” The king responded, trying to stay calm as he looked down at his daughter. He kneeled down and picked her up, holding her close and sighing. “We’re doing everything we can, but we can’t get mama home if we’re panicking like this, alright?” He hummed softly, stroking her hair. Him and Ja’far had been trying for another baby, but the thought of never seeing Ja’far again worried him more than anything else. Where was he? What was Judar doing to him? How could they find him? These questions plagued Sinbad’s mind.

Esra sobbed, "I want mommy!" Tears dripped from her chin onto her pretty white robe, her silver hair a mess. She wanted mommy. Where was mommy? "I miss mommy!" She nearly screamed as she threw a fit, wiggling out out of her dad’s arms, and taking off down the hall to her room. She slammed the door to her room shut as she collapsed on her bed, crying into the soft sheets. She only wanted her mother home. Her world was weird and gray without her mom. Her back shook with sobs, the princess continuing to sob. Hinahoho walked up to Sinbad, noticing how Esra had run off, "Bless her heart. It was hard for Kikiriku to deal with not seeing his mother anymore."

“As much as I love her,” The king responded, “She’s being a bit of a brat. And, we’ll get Ja’far back. Judar can’t hide from us as much as he thinks he can.” “Well, Sinbad, the rest of the alliance is waiting for orders.” “Search as much as possible, find him under any circumstances.” Sinbad walked towards his room, Zepar’s metal vessel glowing.

Hinahoho nodded, “As you wish, My King.” The Imuchukk warrior then headed down the hall, disappearing behind a corner. Esra’s sobbing softened after a while, lifting her head up to stare at the small tiara next to the bed. She reached for it and grabbed it, placing it on her head. It slid down her face as it was too big for her to wear. She got up and walked out, running to her dad and holding onto him, “Daddy, I’m scared. What if mommy never comes home?” The tiara was still on her head, one side of it covering her left eye. Her yellow eyes stared into her father’s matching ones. Sinbad frowned at her, leaning down to gently hug her, “I will make sure Mommy comes home. We all will. We just need to have hope. Okay?” Esra smiled and nodded, “Okay!” Judar chuckled, “I love it when you look helpless. Scared. It’s just so enjoyable.” Ja'far growled, his snake like eyes keeping locked onto Judar. Whatever the magi put him through, he just needed to get home. To Sindria. To the generals. To Sinbad. And to Esra.

But he couldn’t return to his family, not until this monster in front of him was down. “So, tell me, freckles, what are you feeling?” Asked the black Magi, still chuckling. And with those words, something clicked in his body, then the feeling of warmth spread throughout it. His face flushed, and he felt a certain stirring in the pit of his stomach, and panic shot through him. “No, no- Judar you wouldn’t!” “I wouldn’t, what?” He responded, grabbing the smaller man and shoving him onto his bed, black silk with red borders and a dark blue canopy. If he could move, Ja’far would kick him and flee from this place, but he couldn’t, and an unwilling arousal arose from within him. Judar’s hands moved down to the edge of Ja’far’s shirt and general’s robe, those being the only clothes he had been wearing. He laughed when he grabbed the freckled plush ass, and slipped in between the two cheeks and stopped when the white liquid there became apparent. “Seems you’ve already been wrecked once tonight, huh?”

Ja'far froze up, biting back a small and soft moan. Damn Judar to Ill Illah. Judar smirked, slowly sliding one finger into Ja'far’s loose entrance. Ja'far bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried not to make a sound. His body was being thrown into unwanted pleasure, he was being touched in a way only Sinbad was allowed to. Judar laughed, “Aw, come on. Being a good little lapdog and make a sound.”

“I am not a lapdo-- Ahnnn!” Ja’far moaned, face turned bright red when Judar pressed a second finger in and went straight for the bundle of nerves which causes stars behind his eyes. The magi laughed darkly, “Aww, that feel good?” And then stroked it, tapping at it and causing Ja’far to let out moans and pants in between his words, while tears streamed down his face. He didn’t want this, this wasn’t Sinbad and this shouldn’t feel good but--Judar used his other hand to stroke along Ja’far’s smaller cock, languid strokes lubed only by the white fluid from before. “That’s right, freckles, scream for me.”

Ja'far growled, feeling humiliated and ashamed of the sounds he was emitting. He shouldn't be letting his body melt under his enemy's touch. He shut his eyes as more tears fell, feeling Judar's fingers inside of him disappear. He knew what was coming next, and he prepared for the worst pain of his life. Sinbad felt his magoi trying to warn him, as his and Ja'far's were connected due to Balalark Sei. He could feel Ja'far, and he knew he was in pain. He clenched his fist, Zepar's and Focalor's metal vessel glowing. They could sense their king’s anger.

Lightning surrounded his sword, and Sinbad stood from where he sat. “Esra, wait here.” He commanded, walking over to her window and equipping Baal, flying out of the window and straight towards the Kou empire, where he could feel Ja’far’s magoi pulsing from. Judar chuckled at the tears and kissed them away, biting in turn and unbuttoning Ja’far’s shirt, exposing his chest which he bit hard enough to draw blood as Ja’far moaned and his back arched, the only movement from him so far. Ja’far’s cock ached and he cried out as he came with the stroking on it, but he was still hard. The Magi almost purred at that, letting go of Ja’far’s member and taking his own out, lifting Ja’far’s legs so he was folded in half as he placed his member at the leaking entrance.

Esra watched her dad fly off, running to the window as she watched him. She was very worried, her rukh fluttering around her. She hoped he would be okay. Judar smirked as he roughly slammed in, causing Ja’far to let out a scream. Judar just laughed as he started thrusting, “That’s what I like to hear!” Ja’far’s entire body was in pain, each harsh thrust pulling a scream from his throat. He wanted this to be a nightmare, a nightmare where he would wake up and see Sinbad awake and worried. Sadly, he couldn’t wake up. This was all too real. Judar smirked and grabbed a handful of Ja’far’s hair, pulling it. “You look so beautiful getting wrecked, freckles.” Ja’far had never wanted to die more.

“F-Fuck off-Ahn, haah!” He kept getting cut off by his own moans, and it felt like this would never end, but the tightening of his stomach was signaling he would be finishing soon, and when he came a second time, the white liquid spraying from his cock and all over himself, he felt even more embarrassed that he still was hard, and he could work towards another. Judar laughed maniacally, yanking on the silver strands of hair. “You like that, freckles? You like me wrecking you?” he snapped his hips up and Ja’far let out a long moan that was neither a name or title, and he desperately wanted it to stop. With tears streaming down his face he whispered the name of his king, almost hoping that would make him appear, but it didn’t, so he called it out again. Judar stopped his thrusting and growled lowly, yanking again on Ja’far’s hair. “I. AM. NOT. LORD. MORON!!!” He yelled and punctuated each word with a pull on the silky strands, the hand that was gripping Ja’far’s hips letting go and grabbing his throat instead.

Ja’far felt his brain screaming at him as he felt his airways start to close, Judar continuing to thrust hard and fast. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his eyes widened in fear, before Judar slammed directly into that one spot. No, he said in his mind, no no no no. Ja’far felt the tightening in his stomach again, Judar’s thrusts becoming faster and harder. “You feel so good, no wonder you like to get wrecked,” the magi said with a smirk. Ja’far knew the both of them were close to climax. He let the tears fall as he came again, more white liquid covering his chest. Judar let out a grunt as he released himself deep into Ja’far. The pale haired man sobbed as he felt Judar’s seed shoot straight inside him.

“Are you still not fucking done?” Judar asked after a moment, glancing down at Ja’far’s needy body. “That thing was more powerful than I thought,” He laughed and twirled his wand, and a different vial flew over to him. “Let’s see how long we can go, then.” Ja’far felt panic shoot through him, and he glanced down and saw that, yes, his body was still ready to go. His chest heaved with sobs as Judar opened the vial and drank some of it, laughing darkly afterwards; it’s effects were immediate, his own soft cock slowly hardening once more and Judar set to work of making Ja’far a true wreck for when Sinbad got there in, what he’d estimated, would be at least half a day even with his djinns.

Sinbad felt the gentle breeze the waves emitted as he continued. His worry for Ja’far grew more and more with each passing second, he hoped he would get there in time. His tail stayed behind him, flowing in a straight line as if he was a dragon. His blue hair blew in the wind, and he felt Ja’far getting closer and closer. “I’m coming, Ja’far,” He said, “Just hold on.” Ja’far continued his cycle of moans and screams, begging Judar to stop.

But he wouldn’t, didn’t, and he felt as if he couldn’t even if he tried. For hours this cycle continued, and Judar used Ja’far in every way he could think of; On his hands and knees, tied up in leather, and he found out that Ja’far particularly loved being choked. Scream after scream he pulled from that throat, moans and sobs filling the room. No one would dare stop their fun, not if they didn’t want to die. And Judar relished in that, currently holding Ja’far’s cock in his hand after giving him more of the liquid which aroused him so. Ja’far had regained some of his movement, but no where near enough to take the Magi down, nor did he have the mentality to. His body was peppered with bruises and blood, cum staining his shirt and robes which Judar had stripped off of him, and he ached with the feeling of being filled so. But his mind screamed for it to stop, to end, for something to happen to help, yet he couldn’t do anything and he’d learned that Judar loved to please, but if you called the wrong name, it’d be punishment for sure. That’s what landed him in his current state, the base of his cock being held tightly and a magical tool inside of him, buzzing and vibrating against the sorely abused spot which would not cease giving him pleasure.

Ja’far screamed every time he wanted to cum, but Judar’s hand wouldn’t allow him to. It was becoming unbearable for him, almost painful. His mind was swirling as pleasure became one of the only emotions he was having. He would moan, cry, and scream. Sometimes he would scream Judar’s name, other times he would scream for Sinbad. He got punished if he yelled for Sinbad. Choked, slapped, thrown. His cheeks stung with dried tears as the once unbreakable Ja’far became nothing more than a wrecked, bloodied, and bruised body underneath Judar. Ja’far’s eyes were dull, void of life. “Ju…. ah… dar,” He moaned out, “Please…. Ah… ah… stop.” Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks as he again cried for his lover. He wondered where Sinbad was. How Esra was doing. He wanted to know. But he couldn’t.

With every sound that came from Ja’far’s lips, Judar felt the want to keep him even more. “Hey, freckles?” He said, still holding the base of Ja’far’s cock. “I heard you and lord moron were tryin’ for another baby, huh?” His other hand went down to the magical device inside of Ja’far and turned up the speed, causing the smaller man to cry out in pleasure. “Let’s see if I can’t make that happen.” His words were twisted, dark and full of malice as he raised his wand and placed the tip onto Ja’far’s stomach and it glowed softly, but Ja’far couldn’t see it, his eyes shut tightly. “Ah! Pl-Please- Ngh- Le-Let me--” “Let you go? Or,” Judar moved his thumb and stroked along the underside vein on Ja’far’s member, “Let you cum?”

Ja’far moaned and his body shook, sweat glistening on his skin. He could feel every vibration inside of him, torturing him. “Please-- Ah, fu-uck. I wa-ant… ah!” He moaned, “Let-- me ah- fuck- oh ngh-- cum.” Ja’far was lost in the cycle of torture and pleasure. He wanted to be back in Sinbad’s arms, his eyes bloodshot and his face full of nothing but pain and suffering. Sinbad could feel a change in Ja’far’s magoi. It felt as he was surrendering. He tried to speed up, his golden eyes full of worry for Ja’far and pure hatred for Judar. How dare he hurt his love? Push him to the point of surrender. He growled as he grasped the hilt of his sword firmly. He was ready for a long fight, as long as it ended with Ja’far back into his arms.

“Beg me to, and I just might.” Judar chuckled, watching the shifting emotions on Ja’far’s face. Fear, pleasure, and submission finally fell on the freckled features, large green eyes glancing over to him. “Ah, J-Ju-Juda… Judar… Oh, fuck, mn- Please- I-I need-Nghhh- Need to cum! P-Please!” Ja’far cried out, eyes shutting tightly as Judar hummed, pleased with the begging. “Only because you asked so nicely,” The Magi laughed, letting go and a few seconds later, Ja’far’s back arched and he came for what felt like the millionth time, but his body had no more to give, so there was only a weak spurt and that was it. The blackette laughed and didn’t stop the vibrations of the toy inside Ja’far, letting him become overstimulated and hoping he’d black out. “You all dried up?” He snickered, and Ja’far let out a sobbing scream, then Judar shut off the toy, finally, leaving the general twitchy. Only a moment later, he thrust in himself, easily being taken in by the overly lubricated hole. Breathlessly, Ja’far screamed, his throat aching and soon no more sounds would come.

Judar smirked, leaning down, “Aw, such a shame. I loved hearing your screams.” Ja’far felt his eyes try to produce tears, but it was simply not possible. His body was limp and sore, like a doll. Ja’far wanted to die. He was in so much pain. Sin? Where are you? He cried in his head, his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling. He slowly reached his hand out as if reaching for someone before black spots started to appear in his vision. He was tired. Exhausted. He needed to sleep. Soon, his entire world went black and he closed his eyes as he blacked out. Sinbad felt it and his blood boiled. Judar was going to pay for the damage he has done.

Judar huffed when Ja’far passed out, but noticed that the aphrodisiac he had given him was wearing off, and his own was ass well. Glancing outside, the magi assumed he had only an hour or so to rest before Sinbad arrived; though he was likely running out of magoi and would have changed his equip by now. He pulled out of the sleeping general and grumbled. Ja’far was boring when he was asleep. There was a knock on his door and he glared at it, yet he reached over for his wand and used that to open it. The dark cherry door opened up to reveal the third imperial prince of the Kou, Ren Kouha. “Juju, En’s pissed at you.” “What else is new?”

Ja’far slept peacefully, Kouha seeing the discarded Sindrian government wear on the floor. The redhead sighed, “En is pissed because of you taking Ja’far. We aren’t ready to have a war with Sinbad you know?” Judar rolled his eyes, “Like I care, I love the sound of war.” He traced his finger over the number of bruises Ja’far had, ranging from small to large. Blue and purple marks covered Ja’far’s pale skin, giving him an entire different atmosphere. Kouha sighed, “Sinbad is going to be here any minute now, and definitely in rage mode. Sinbad had changed his equip, having changed to Focalor as he started to faintly see the Kou Empire. It was still a ways to go, but he had to get there. And fast.

“I know he’ll be here, so, c’mon, let’s go and watch the carnage.” Judar chuckled, standing up and walking over to the third prince. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Juju. Mei’d be super pissed, and En would too.” Kouha huffed, rolling his eyes. “Aww, c’mon Kouha, where’s your sense of fun?” Kouha smiled a bit, and then chuckled, letting the Magi take him wherever he wanted to bring him to watch the catastrophe that was certainly about to happen. As soon as they were out of sight, Sinbad landed in the courtyard in front of Judar’s dwelling, eyes alight with fire and the winds howled around him, hair the color of wine flowing behind him as he blew the door off of the home, and windows burst open and flailed about. He was finding Ja’far, right then and there, even if he had to blow the Kou empire to the ground by himself.

Sinbad scanned the room, listening out for any one of the princes, Kougyoku, and especially Judar. He spotted the familiar, messy, white hair of Ja’far on the bed and quickly ran over, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the state Ja’far was in. His heart ached as he lifted his broken lover and held him, and he was the reason this happened. It was all because of him. He placed a gentle kiss to Ja’far’s forehead, “I’m so sorry, my love. I can’t fix this damage that Judar has done.”

The king held Ja’far close to himself, then placed the sleeping man down and dressed him in his clothes which had been strewn across the room, and finished by wrapping him in a clean sheet and the winds screamed in anger, reflecting the anger of their king. Windows broke, bookshelves fell as walls strained to stay in one piece against the winds. Sinbad looked up towards the sky and cried out in anger and pain, black rukh fluttering around him. Suddenly, the winds picked up further, and the high king stood and held his love close, walking along the floor and the walls finally broke under the stress, splintering. There was a bang as books were picked up from the ground, slamming against the other shelves as it spiraled into a hurricane.

Judar heard all what was going on, a smirk forming on his lips. Kouen could feel the rumbling and he looked up from his paperwork, a frown appearing on his face. Hakuryuu froze in his place, as he was walking to his room when he heard the cry and the loud crash from Judar’s building. Kougyoku became scared when she heard Sinbad, frowning at it. Ja’far stirred only slightly, his body subconsciously leaning into Sinbad’s warmth.

“Shh, love, we’ll go home soon.” Sinbad whispered, looking down at the pale man in his arms. “I just have to do something first.” He exited the building and glanced back, the wind picking up more and ripping the building from the ground, tearing it apart board by board. Kougyoku rushed out of the palace and awed at what she saw. “K-King Sinbad…” He didn’t look up at her, and said simply, “I have spoken with your brother, he gave me permission to do as I saw fit if I found Ja’far in this country.” “B-Brother En wouldn’t-” “He has.” Sinbad flew up and away with those words, and the hurricane left it’s carnage once he had.

Sinbad held Ja’far close, giving another soft kiss to his forehead. Ja’far groaned, burying his face into Sinbad’s chest, minding the gold jewelry that hung around his king’s neck. Sinbad’s heart ached more and more with every bruise he saw, especially at the ones around Ja’far’s throat. The pale haired general was sleeping peacefully, though he groaned and shook a small bit during his rest. Sinbad frowned more, the guilt in his heart becoming nearly unbearable. He failed to protect his lover, now he had to face the consequences. Judar saw the destruction of what had been his, and his eyes kept locked on the king of Sindria as he vanished, his lover sleeping in his arms.

Kouha chuckled from where he sat next to Judar, resting his hand on his chin. “Juju, what do you think of them?” “I think they’re fucking precious, which makes them fun to break.” Sinbad returned to Sindria as quickly as he could, and Ja’far did not awaken throughout the entire trip. Somehow, the king was grateful for this; he wouldn’t be able to take it if Ja’far blamed him for this happening. When he returned, the people cheered and things settled, but Sinbad couldn’t face any of them, only looking down at the man he’d married and failed. “My king? What happened to Ja’far?” Yamraiha asked, looking at Ja’far while she walked with the king who was on his way to his room. “I’d rather not say, if that’s fine with you.” Sinbad mumbled, and Yamraiha stopped following him, and Sinbad quickly returned to his room and locked the door, going straight to the ensuite bathroom and placing Ja’far down, planning to wash him until there was no trace of Judar on his love’s skin.

Sinbad gently stripped Ja’far of his clothes, already feeling the soft breeze the water from the large bath emitted. The dungeon capturer frowned as he saw all the bruises and cuts that Judar gave, and he gently kissed Ja’far’s forehead. Ja’far groaned again and grabbed onto Sinbad’s arm, his eyes slowly opening. “Sin--- bad?” his mind was a mess, he couldn’t remember what had happened, He hoped he had just woken from the most horrible nightmare, but when he saw the bruises on his arm it snapped him back to reality. It wasn’t a dream.

“Yeah, it’s me, Ja’far.” Sinbad whispered, smiling gently down at Ja’far, and he slipped the smaller man into the bath, letting him rest on the seating edge, watching as some of the dried on white fluids mixed in with the water. The purple-haired man slipped off his clothes slowly, dropping his vessels on a nearby table and grabbing soaps and towels. “S-Sin- Yo-You- J-J--” “You don’t need to say anything.” Sinbad interrupted, untying his hair and then slipping into the bath as well, taking one of the towels and soaps and lathering them up, reaching over for Ja’far, who flinched at the contact.

Sinbad frowned, knowing exactly what was going through Ja’far’s head. He hadn’t experienced a kind touch in hours. His torture was the worst to ever give to someone. Ja’far’s eyes were wide with fear, fear of being hurt once more, fear of being tortured, he couldn't take it. “Ja’far, easy now, it’s just me. It’s just Sinbad. Judar isn’t here,” Ja’far flinched at that name. The name of that sick bastard.

“I-I… S-Sin--” He stuttered out, eyes brimming with tears which only now came. Sinbad hummed softly and whispered soft nothings to Ja’far to see if he would calm, reaching over for Ja’far’s wrist and gently taking it in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the vein where the ropes of Ja’far’s weapon intersected. The freckled man visibly calmed, shoulders sinking. “It’s me, it’s Sin, you need to breathe, Ja’far.” Sinbad whispered, kissing Ja’far’s cheeks gently. “Can you say my name?” “S-Sinbad…” Ja’far whispered, letting himself be coddled. “Good, good. I’m gonna wash you up, okay? Deep breaths, good. Now, you need to let me know if I hurt you.” He said, voice calm and low as he took the towel and gently rubbed it over his consort’s skin.

Ja’far’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt the towel, his body shivering just a little. Even though he knew it was only Sinbad, his mind constantly yelled Judar, Judar, Judar! He tried to keep himself calm, before he heard banging at the door. He heard the all too familiar word. “Mommy!” Esra cried, wanting to see her mother as she found out he was back.

“Esra, now isn’t a good time!” Sinbad called, wanting to let Ja’far have some time to process the situation before too much was put onto him. “Mommy! I wanna see mommy!” The princess cried, continuing her banging on the door, despite her hands being sore. “Sweetheart, please, return to your room, we’ll come see you in a little bit!” The king exited the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist, sighing and walking over to the door, opening it just a little bit. “Daddy, I wanna see mommy!” His daughter said, sniffling slightly. “I know you do, but mommy’s going through a hard time; If you wanna help mommy, go back to your room and we’ll go see you when he’s a little better, okay?” The princess pondered this for a moment, looking up at her father, then nodded, and went back to her room.

Ja’far watched Sinbad, taking deep breaths as he softly smiled. At least Esra was herself, a little spoiled brat. Sinbad watched her before closing the door, taking off the towel, and stepping into the bath again. Ja’far was still shaking a small bit, but he did have a smile. He tried to block out Judar and those horrible memories of him and try to remember the more lovely ones. He then moved to gently place his hand on his stomach, remembering the part where Judar had placed the tip of his wand there. He had an idea what he did, and he felt a small tear slide down his cheek. He wanted another child with Sinbad, and he couldn’t cope well with that fact he might be carrying Judar’s child instead.

“Sorry, Ja’far.” Sinbad chuckled, and then he noticed the tears and reached up and wiped them away, sighing. “C’mon, let’s try and forget it even happened, okay? Instead, let’s think of names for the baby we want,” The tan man placed his hand on top of his lover’s, rubbing over his stomach. “Yamraiha said that her spell worked perfectly, and with any luck, you might already be pregnant.” He sighed, smiling. If he was calm, Ja’far would stay calmer. Ja’far looked up at him, large green eyes filled with love and fear. He wanted to tell Sinbad about what Judar had done, but couldn’t bring himself to.

Sinbad gently smiled at Ja’far, kissing his forehead. “You’re safe now, I promise,” he said as he pulled away. Ja’far gave Sinbad a small smile, moving one hand to cup Sinbad’s face. “I love you so much,” he said as he kept his hand on his stomach. “So, on the topic of baby names,” he began, trying to push back the thought of being pregnant with Judar’s child.

“Uhm… Maybe Asad?” Sinbad suggested, taking the towel once more and going back to cleaning up Ja’far’s body, only his top half for the moment. “I don’t think so.” Ja’far chuckled, “How about Sadiq?” “Reminds me of Rashid.” “Okay the--” His breath hitched when Sinbad moved the towel down towards his crotch, and he shuddered, trying to keep his mind from running.

Sinbad stopped the moment he heard Ja’far, not wanting to push his lover more and more into the past. “Maybe, Badr?” He suggested, moving up and gently kissing his forehead again. “Deep breaths, darling, deep breaths,” He said, not going further with the towel, “Just breathe, you’re okay.”

Ja’far tensed when he went back up, wanting to get this over with. “I… I am breathing, Sin… Just… Keep going.” “Are you sure?” Sinbad worriedly asked, looking him up and down. “Yes…” He murmured, leaning into Sinbad’s hold and the king sighed, moving the towel back down and cleaning the sensitive area, next working on Ja’far’s soft, plush thighs, avoiding the one place that truly needed to be cleaned. “So, about that name…” “Ba-Badr sounds wonderful, Sin-” Ja’far kept tensing and relaxing, reaching back and grabbing Sinbad’s long hair for some kind of purchase.

Sinbad smiled, “Just keep yourself calm, you’re here. With me. Just keep taking deep breaths. Hold onto me if you ever feel the need to.” He continued to clean Ja’far’s body, going gentle when running the towel over cuts and large bruises. He whispered sweet nothings in Ja’far’s ear when he calmed, wanting his love to be as calm as possible. “Badr it is, my love,” he said, gently running his hand through Ja’far’s white strands of hair. Ja’far flinched as he remember when Judar yanked him by the hair, Sinbad stopping immediately when he felt Ja’far tense up.

Ja’far’s grip on Sinbad’s hair tightened and he pulled slightly, causing Sinbad to wince and look him over. “Are you alright?” Ja’far shakily nodded, but whispered something. “Sin… D-Don’t- M-My hair-” The dungeon capturer nodded, understanding what Ja’far meant, and simply held him around the waist and rubbed his back, resuming his motions with the towel. “Ja’far, I need to clean inside of you..” He said after a few minutes of silence. Ja’far nodded, leaning properly so his husband to could reach the sensitive area. Sinbad reached down and set the towel aside for a moment, then prodded around Ja’far’s hole as he shook gently, digging his nails into his back through his hair, and carefully, slowly, stuck one in and shifted around, trying to get as much out as he could.

Ja’far tensed up and bit his lip, trying to shut out the terrifying memories. Sinbad kept a gentle pace, again not wanting to push Ja’far into the past. Ja’far felt a few tears fall down his cheeks as he buried his face into the crook of Sinbad’s neck. He squeezed his eyes shut as the malicious laughter filled his mind, echoing. His toes curled as he tried to block out the memories, the tears continuing to fall.

“Shh, shhh….” Sinbad whispered, gently holding Ja’far as he fit in another finger, watching as the water became milky and he nearly growled with anger towards the Magi, but he kept it under control, grabbing the towel again and wiping around the soft flesh there, sighing. Ja’far shuddered and whimpered a bit, snuggling closer against the warm body of his love; so different from the cold slender body of the Magi’s.

Sinbad smiled softly, “Just keep yourself calm. You’re doing good.” He continued to wipe away the magi’s liquid, whispering sweet nothings. Ja’far hated the feeling of being cleaned, as he knew he was tainted. Sinbad didn't look down at the water much, as he didn't want his anger to become too much. “Shh,” he said gently, kissing Ja’far’s forehead, “You’re doing good, just take deep breaths.”

Ja'far nodded slightly, reaching back with one hand and trying to help get the liquid out, thankful that Sinbad wasn’t going deeper for his comfort. Sinbad smiled down at him and hummed a soft melody, and soon there was no more liquid to be cleaned. The king pulled Ja’far out of the bath and got out himself, going over and grabbing some fluffy towels for them and draping one over Ja’far, ruffling his hair gently and wrapping it around him. “I’m going to go get you something to wear, okay? Just stay here.”

Ja’far nodded, standing where he was. He took a deep breath as he thought he felt a hand grab him by the throat. He was hallucinating now, he needed to breathe. Breathe deeply and normal. He kept himself calm during the time Sinbad was absent in the room. He pulled the towel off his shoulders and wrapped his around his waist, sighing gently. He then put his hand over his stomach again, another tear falling down his cheek. Sinbad would hate him if he gave birth to Judar’s child instead of his. Would he? He hoped and prayed that he was pregnant with Sinbad’s child, but he still had the uneasy feeling it was Judar’s. After all, he was a magi. He could do what he wanted to Ja’far with the clear difference in their amount of power.

While Ja’far thought over what would happen if Judar’s child was inside of him, Sinbad returned, holding a night dress for Ja’far to wear; cream with white accents, it resembled a longer version of the shirt the pale man wore when they were children. The king had dressed himself in one of his tunics, and he knelt down to Ja’far. “Hey, you alright?” “I- Yes, I’m fine.” Ja’far mumbled, and let Sinbad dress him; he didn’t have the energy to do anything more, and Sinbad was so willing to dress him, just for an excuse to touch him. “We should probably go see Esra…” Sinbad sighed, and Ja’far nodded, looking askance.

“Yes, we should,” Ja’far said, feeling Sinbad tie the sash around his waist. Sinbad watched him, looking for any signs of discomfort. “There,” he said, Ja’far grabbing onto Sinbad’s arm as they both started to walk to Esra’s room. Her room was far too big for just one girl, but Esra didn't mind much, she needed a lot of room to run around and play. Sinbad smiled down at Ja’far, taking slow steps for him as the pale haired general kept his hold on Sinbad’s arm. Ja’far slowly steadied himself as they stopped in front of the two large doors. “Esra,” Sinbad said, “Your mother wants to see you now.”

Ja’far held onto Sinbad’s arm as they walked, not wanting to be away from him quite yet. The guards stared at them while they passed to the princess’s room, smiling at the thought that he was home. There was no response from behind the door, and Sinbad opened the door, peering in. Esra had fallen asleep, right by her bed, waiting for her parents to come say goodnight to her. The king chuckled and opened the door, bringing Ja’far into the room as well, and there was a shaky smile on his face. Sinbad moved over to his daughter and picked her up with one arm, and carefully laid her on the bed, before kissing her on the forehead and tucking her in for the night. And the pale haired man couldn’t bring himself to even look at her face, thinking about how Sinbad loved this child, because she was his, there was no way Sinbad could love him or the new child if it was Judar’s… It was reminiscent of when he was a child, and he thought he wasn’t truly Rurumu’s child because he wasn’t biological.

Esra slept peacefully, tuckered out from waiting for so long. Sinbad smiled and turned to Ja’far, kissing his head gently. Ja’far smiled, still holding onto Sinbad’s arm. “Let’s go, and leave our little princess to sleep,” Sinbad said, gently leading Ja’far out of the room, giving Esra one last glance before closing the large door. Thoughts of Sinbad hating him made his heart ache. He kept hoping that he was carrying his lover’s child, but, his mind still kept telling him. It might be Judar’s instead.

When they returned to their room, Ja’far sighed in relief, he didn’t want to see or be seen by anyone at the moment, not even his daughter. He loved her to death, of course, but he wanted to be alone. He wanted to feel clean. Ja’far needed to feel clean again, and he didn’t want anyone but Sinbad to see him until then. “C’mon, Ja’far, we should get some sleep.” The king said, glancing over at his husband, who nodded and climbed into the big, soft bed, so unlike Judar’s, this had cotton sheets instead of silk, thick and thin curtains of sheer chiffon and thick cream velvet. It smelled like Sinbad truly smelled, like sandalwood and the ocean.

Sinbad climbed in with in, gently wrapping a comforting arm around Ja’far as he kissed his forehead again. He knew there was a chance of Ja’far waking up from a nightmare, and was prepared to be awake and ready to comfort his lover. Ja’far pulled the sheets over him, snuggling his head under Sinbad’s chin. “Goodnight,” He said softly as he felt his eyes getting heavy. Sinbad smiled and kissed him gently, “Goodnight to you too.” He pulled away and saw Ja’far sound asleep, and he held him close in a protective manner. He did not want a repeat at all of what had happened.

Hours later, in the middle of the night once more, Ja’far began to thrash within the grip of sleep. _A small child stood, chained to the ground as a whip lashed at his back, cuffs digging into his skin and blocking his breathing. They planned for him to be the next chief… They wanted him perfect; able to withstand any amount of pain dealt to him. He didn’t cry out, despite how he wished to. No, if he did, this would only worsen. “Let’s see how his legs are holding up.” One said, and Ja’far tensed where he stood, waiting for a mark of pain. Something. Anything. Someone grabbed his foot and yanked it up in front of him, tracing the stitch mark wounds which had yet to fully heal. They ran their finger along it, and Ja’far didn’t flinch. “He’s quite flexible,” Another noted, somewhere from behind him, “Perfect for getting into tight spaces.” There was another crack of the whip, and suddenly there were voices all around; laughing at him, mocking him, teasing him for his size. Then, they all went away, and he was left in the dark dank room, and…. Judar appeared._

Sinbad was asleep, but was easily awoken when he felt Ja’far’s first move. He frowned and did his usual routine, staying by Ja’far’s side and trying to help comfort him during the nightmare he was having. “Easy,” he said, knowing fully well Ja’far might not be able to hear him, “It’s okay, Ja’far. It’s just a nightmare.” If only Ja’far had a better childhood, he wouldn't have to suffer as much. Sinbad’s heart ached as he saw his lover thrash around. He took precaution when he moved to touch him, as it sometimes triggers Ja’far to snap awake and be in assassin mode for a short moment.

 _The small Magi, maybe three years old, approached him and stared, almost into his soul. There was someone behind him, a woman, Ja’far noticed, but kept his mouth shut. “He’s not there yet. He still has a few white ones…” Judar said, and the chains suddenly tightened and the woman picked up the smaller child, waving her hand and walking away. Then, there were hands all over him, pinching and prodding, and he heard one phrase come from the person he recognized as Shaka, the leader. “I’m sure his pretty looks and slim body are feminine enough for the men to let out some of their frustrations properly. We need this one to fall.” Something prodded at his ass and he screamed, struggling against his restraints for the first time in over a year; no, no no no no no NO! He didn’t--Couldn’t--_ When Ja’far began to cry, his thrashing intensifying and a scream tore from his throat, Sinbad decided that was enough, and he needed to wake him up.

Sinbad quickly pulled Ja’far to his chest, holding onto him. “Ja’far, wake up!” He said, “It’s just a dream! Come on!” Ja’far continued to thrash, Sinbad missing a few of the kicks he let out. “Shh, come on,” He said as he kept his grip on Ja’far. “Ja’far, come on, wake up.”

 _Yet he didn’t. Ja’far only thrashed harder, mumbling something unintelligible. It pressed inside, and Ja’far knew it probably felt bigger than it actually was, but dammit, it hurt. Something else pressed in and he cried out once more, only for a knife to press against his back. “Ah, ah, ah, only pleased sounds.” Someone whispered into his ear, and the… things, Ja’far was beginning to think they were fingers, pressed deeper and separated, stretching him. He was bent over, legs spread by the chains, his ass out and he bent at the hips, hands held above his head and someone took ahold of his chin, made him look up and then shoved their cock into his mouth. The person behind him took their fingers out and something larger pressed against him. Ja’far wanted to scream, to thrash and kick and KILL THESE CREEPS, but he couldn’t. The man behind him roughly shoved inside, and Ja’far screamed around the one in his mouth, whose owner was now roughly fucking his mouth-_ Sinbad shook his partner gently, trying to wake him up but to no avail, and he hoped that Ja’far wouldn’t kill him for this, but he held Ja’far’s wrists together and maneuvered Ja’far through the thrashing, and bit down on the inside of one of his thighs.

 _Ja’far didn't know how much of this his small body could take. His mouth was even struggling to stretch around the large cock in his mouth. His ass started to tear as the man stretched him too far, blood dripping down his legs. He felt tears coming up, and he tried his best to not let them out. Pain was the only thing he could feel among the man thrusting into his mouth and the other thrusting into his ass. Make it stop, he thought, make it stop. His body wasn't ready. It was struggling. The men were tearing him apart, and by the looks of the other men, he had many more rounds to get through. Please. Please. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop! Ja’far felt the first tear slide down his cheek, and he felt ashamed._ Sinbad kept biting down, trying every last thing to get his lover out of the nightmare. Come on, he said in his head, biting down more. Ja’far continued to thrash, tears sliding down his cheeks as he let out another scream.

“Solomon save me if he’s mad at me for this…” Said the king after pulling away, the tang of blood in his mouth. He moved to pin Ja’far down to the bed, using his own weight to still Ja’far down, and freed one of his hands, having to use twice the strength he did before to keep Ja’far’s wrists together, then reached over to the bedside table where Bararaq Sei laid, took the ropes and tied Ja’far’s wrists to the post. In times like these, being a sailor came in handy, and he sat back for a moment, before reaching over again for his metal vessels, grabbing Valefor’s, then grabbing the pitcher of water next to them. _The men laughed at him for crying, and a slice was made down his back, tearing into the skin. Pain, he could handle. Humiliation, not so much. Hell, the two men on him now hurt like a bitch and he didn’t flinch at that. People watching him do such an intimate act against his will? That made him want to kill them. Yet he couldn’t stop the tears, and the man behind him finished inside with a groan, the one thrusting into his mouth a moment later. He nearly wretched. There was a jingling of chains and he felt his legs being spread further and he glanced down, panic flooding his veins. They wanted him to take two inside of him?! More tears fell against his will, and his body shook as one entered._ Sinbad watched as Ja’far screamed and thrashed, though he couldn’t move much, sent up a quick prayer to Solomon and used Valefor’s abilities on the pitcher of water, then turned it upside down and soaked Ja’far in ice cold water; causing him to awake with a gasp.

Ja’far gave one final scream before he felt ice cold water be dumped on him. He shot his eyes open, sweat and water dripping from his face and strands of hair. He panted, trying to calm himself down, but couldn't. His mind was swirling as he turned to see Sinbad, his green eyes wide with fear. His cheeks stung with his tears as he curled into a ball, trying to block everything out. He had a very horrific day, and the nightmare only made it worse. He could still feel the men, their touches, and he could hear them. The laughter, the grunts, the moans. He felt more tears stream down his cheeks and make a waterfall at his chin. His back shook with silent sobs as he let his emotions out. Sinbad frowned and untied the red string, letting Ja’far sit up and Sinbad held him. He readied himself to be pushed away from Ja’far, but felt the smaller man melt into his warmth. “You’re okay. You’re safe,” he said, kissing Ja’far’s forehead, “I’m here.”

Ja’far didn’t say anything, but nuzzled closer to Sinbad’s chest. He rubbed his back gently, letting Ja’far hold him, especially after an epidemic like that. “D… Do you want to go dry off?” Sinbad asked, taking in Ja’far’s wet form. He nodded, wiping away his tears. “Alright, then. We’ll go stay in your room for the night once you’re dried.” Sinbad chuckled, picking him up. Ja’far clutched Sinbad’s tunic, his king having not been able to undress yet, as he was set down on a nearby sofa and wrapped in soft towels. The older man kissed his cheek, his nose, his forehead, his neck and his hand, making sure that Ja’far knew he was loved and he was safe.

Ja’far relaxed in his lover’s hold, resting his head on Sinbad’s chest. The kisses were all that Ja’far needed to feel safe, loved, wanted. Ja’far gently took Sinbad’s hand, seeing light scars around his wrists. He knew were those came from, and kept his mouth shut. They both had their share of scars. Memories forever branded on their skin. Ja’far wrapped his arms around Sinbad’s neck, his green eyes trailing around the large room. Sinbad kissed Ja’far’s forehead again and saw him look at the scars those metal slave cuffs made on him. Damn Madaura. Sinbad sighed, continuing to pepper Ja’far with kisses.

“Ja’far, I need you to know that no matter what, I love you.” Sinbad hummed throughout his kissing, before reaching over to Ja’far’s arm and tapping something, only for Ja’far to push him away, a frightened look on his face. “Sin-Sin, don-” “It’s okay, I know what I’m doing. I’m only going to take enough for you to rest easily, without any nasty dreams.” Ja’far still looked worried, but let Sinbad do as he pleased. He resumed his tapping, and a little golden colored spot appeared on the pale man’s skin, then Sinbad trailed up to the back of the silverette’s neck, and Ja’far gasped as his magoi began to drain, slowly at first then it felt as if he’d just used his household vessel for the first time again, and his vision got blurry before he passed out, collapsing in Sinbad’s arms. He had no dreams this time.

Sinbad felt Ja’far go limp in his arms and gently lifted him up, carrying him back to the bed. He laid him down gently, brushing a few strands of white hair from Ja’far’s pale face. Sinbad frowned, he hated having to do that when Ja’far’s nightmares became too intense. Just watching his lover pass out and feeling him go limp struck worry and fear into him. He kissed his forehead as he pulled the soft sheets over his body, “Goodnight my love.” He decided then to go check on Esra, to see if she was either still fast asleep, crying from a simple childish nightmare, or playing when she wasn’t supposed to. He stayed with Ja’far for two more minutes before leaving the room to check on Esra.

Luckily for Sinbad, she still slept peacefully, comfortable in her bed. Sinbad sighed in relief. His family was all safe. He walked back to his room, nodding to the guards, and he stripped himself before even entering his bed. He was more comfortable that way, and the rest of the world could deal with it. He slipped into the bed, making sure to avoid the wet spot from when he had to wake up Ja’far, held said person close to his body, and tucked Ja’far’s head under his chin for extra protection. The next morning, as always when he had to force Ja’far to sleep, Sinbad awoke first. He looked around, to make sure that Ja’far was there, and he felt as if he could cry when he knew he was.

Ja’far slept peacefully in the morning, his eyes closed and his chest steadily rising and falling. Sinbad smiled and kissed his forehead before he knew what their morning trouble was. Getting Esra up. He got up and went to get his tunic on, putting on his metal vessels, and once done, headed out to Esra’s room on the end of the hall. He gently opened the door to find her bed a mess and the princess nearly falling off it. Sinbad walked over and lifted her up, “Time to wake up, princess.” Esra yawned and shook her head, “Five more minutes, Daddy.” Sinbad smiled, kissing her forehead, “It’s time to get up, Esra.” She still refused to wake up, snuggling into her dad’s chest.

“Esra, if you don’t get up, you can’t go see mommy at all today.” He hated being even somewhat strict with her, couldn’t stand it, but the one who normally was strict was out of commission for the time being. When hearing that she wouldn’t be able to see her mommy, she jolted awake, squirming out of Sinbad’s arm and landing on her feet. “I’mma get dressed and see mommy!” “Woah, woah, sweetie. Mommy’s not even awake yet! But… we can do something nice for him until he wakes up, okay?” He pondered, maybe bringing him breakfast? Maybe just making it so he could have a nice day, alone with a book?

Esra pouted, her big yellow eyes staring into her father’s matching. “I want to see mommy!” She hurried into her closet to get on her outfit. Her dad waited patiently, seeing as the little girl couldn't choose one within a minute. She came out in a few minutes wearing one of her pure white outfits. “You need to calm down, Esra,” Sinbad said with a slight chuckle, “Your mom is still asleep. Also, you haven't had breakfast yet, I bet you’re hungry.” Esra shook her head before she felt her stomach growl, “Okay, okay.” Sinbad chuckled, “Come on, let’s go get you some fruit.” She nodded and hurried out the door and was already halfway down the hall when Sinbad walked out, “Slow down, Esra!"

 “No way! You gotta keep up with me, daddy!” She giggled, running down the hall to the stairs. “Esra, be careful!” Sinbad groaned, running after her. Ja’far was much better at keeping up with her, if he was being honest. She jumped down the stairs three at a time, giving the king time to catch up with her, and swooped her up into his arms with a laugh, carrying her the rest of the way. She happily sang a song while being carried, and when they sat down at the table with the generals, they all greeted them with a smile. “So, who do you wanna sit next to today, Esra?” Sinbad asked, putting Esra down. She seemed to scan the room, before deciding exactly where to sit. “I wanna sit between Uncle Sharr and aunty Yamu!”

Sharrkan smiled and so did Yamuraiha, they enjoyed the princess’s company even if she was a tad bit annoying. But, what else could you expect from a five year old? Esra smiled and ran over to the chair between them, sitting in it. She was a tiny, you almost couldn't see her full face. Yamuraiha smiled, looking down at Esra, “How have you been lately, Esra?” Esra giggled, “Great, Aunty Yamu!” Sharrkan smiled at the nickname for Yamuraiha, thinking it was very cute. Sinbad smiled, holding back a laugh from how tiny his daughter was.

Breakfast was quickly brought in and all conversation died down, instead focusing on the food and, well eating. Esra happily ate her food, a kind or porridge she adored, with this maple flavoring from Reim, and there was little she preferred. Most people had some form of eggs and fish, paired with glasses of water. However, Esra was also a bit of a messy eater, though Yamuraiha took care of that with a simple handkerchief. One of the maids walked over to King Sinbad and asked where general Ja’far was, and if he’d like any breakfast. Sinbad told her to bring up some to him, and if he was sleeping still, to put it on the nightstand. She nodded and quickly left to take care of her duties. However, Ja’far had already woken up, feeling sick to his stomach.

When the pale haired general opened his eyes, the nausea was there. He started to try and calm himself down as he knew what the cause was. He started to try and get up but his legs were a bit weak, making him take only a few steps at a time. He heard a knock at the door and a maid came in, carrying a tray full of food. Ja’far smiled at her, “Thank you.” She set the food down on the nightstand and smiled before leaving the room. Ja’far looked at the array of foods on the nightstand, but decided to lay off eating until he could get his stomach emptied.

Then, the nausea hit him hard, and he rushed to the bathroom where they had some form of toiletries; magical, of course. He leaned over said object, and the contents of his stomach quickly emptied themselves, near violently. He hoped that whoever’s baby this was wouldn’t cause him too many problems; With Esra, he’d been told that with males, pregnancies happen about ten times as fast, at least the becoming part. The actual pregnancy lasted anywhere from six to nine months, but with this the risks increased. Ja’far hadn’t told Sinbad this, but the risk of his dying was more than tripled… With another heave, he didn’t know if he’d even make it that long, with how violently his body brought up food, and he shuddered.

Esra ate away, smiling happily as Yamuraiha continued to wipe away the bits of food from the corners of her mouth. Sinbad smiled, watching her, “Esra, don't eat too fast or you’ll get sick.” She nodded after taking a big bite, humming in delight. Sinbad smiled as he ate some of his food, watching the other generals. His mind wondered to Ja’far, thinking about him. Was he okay? Was he still asleep? Was he awake? Was he in any sort of pain? Is he in need of comfort? All these questions when through his head. He decided to go check for himself. Politely excusing himself from the table, he got up and headed to his room, seeing the door wide open. He looked inside to see the food untouched and Ja’far gone. Feeling fear rise, he quickly went looking for him. First place to look, the bathroom. Once Sinbad arrived and saw Ja’far, his heart broke. He walked over and placed a hand on Ja’far’s back, “Hey, calm yourself down. Just let it go.”

Ja’far tried to say something, anything, but he couldn’t in between his vomiting. And then between his dry heaving as there was nothing left in his stomach. “Do you want me to get you something to eat… or drink…?” Sinbad asked, and when Ja’far nodded he went and got a piece of bread from the food and a glass of water, then went back to Ja’far’s side. His husband laid against the wall, panting and breath hitching, face red. “Any idea what brought this on, Ja’far?” Sinbad mused, gently holding the glass of water up to those pale lips.

Ja’far drank some of the water, feeling his stomach now rest. “You know exactly what brought this on,” he said as he held his stomach again. The baby was there and growing fast, Ja’far wasn't ready. He wasn't. He sighed as he drank some more water to satisfy his dry throat. His stomach slowly settled, and he felt relaxed after a while. He pulled away, wiping his mouth, “Thank you.” Sinbad smiled, kissing Ja’far’s warm forehead, “Anytime, my love.”

Sinbad hummed for a moment, before sighing. “And, I don’t know what you mean by what brought this on…” “You… Sin… I-I’m, probably… Uh… Pregnant…” Ja’far mumbled, glancing up at him. Sinbad’s face lit up and he held Ja’far tightly, almost too tightly. “That’s wonderful! We have to go have Yamuraiha look at you, okay? When you’re feeling better, of course.” He said, pulling away with a joyous smile on his face. Ja’far nodded, shakily standing. “Let’s go now, then. Breakfast should just be letting out, so she’ll be in her lab by the time we get there.” Suddenly, Sinbad picked him up, holding him close. “No. You’re not walking; got that?” Ja’far huffed, but he’d been through this enough times to know that Sinbad enjoyed picking him up, so it was best not to argue. Sinbad liked doing such things for two reasons; One, he loved spoiling Ja’far, two, he hated when people called him old and or weak, so he used it to show off his strength. Stupid vanity.

Ja’far sighed as he rested his head against Sinbad’s chest, Sinbad walking out and down the hall with Ja’far in his arms, the maids smiling at them as they walked past. Sinbad being able to lift him was partially because Ja’far was light as a feather, so Sinbad didn't have to use much strength to lift Ja’far up. Yamuraiha was walking to her lab, smiling as she thought about the experiment she wanted to do. Sinbad smiled as they turned a corner, seeing the entrance to the lab at the end of the hall.

Sinbad didn’t have a chance to burst into the lab before Yamuraiha had come from the opposite hall, and Sinbad called “Yamuraiha, I need you to look over Ja’far!” The witch turned towards him and her eyes widened in surprise, but nodded and opened her lab door. “Set him down over there, King Sinbad. Your daughter’s gone with the sword idiot for practice, so you’ve got some time. What’s wrong with him?” She sighed, pointing over to the long couch, were Sinbad did as told. “He woke up and ended up vomiting, he thinks he might be pregnant already…” Sinbad sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. “Sin, seriously, it’s only a possibility…” Ja’far blushed, hiding his shame behind embarrassment. “Well, I’ll look over him. I mean, it’s entirely possible, considering the spell I used was fast acting, especially because it was meant to get him pregnant. Uh, King Sinbad? Could you back up?” Yamuraiha motioned, holding her staff steadily as it began to glow.

Sinbad nodded and backed up, letting her do what she needed to do. Ja’far looked at Sinbad before looking back at Yamuraiha. She stayed silent for a few seconds before the ends of her mouth curled into a smile, “He is pregnant.” Ja’far swallowed thickly, looking to Sinbad. “Hey! No fair!” Esra whined as she tried to reach for her sword, a tiny wooden one, that was currently being held high above her head by Sharrkan. She pouted, “I want my sword back, Uncle Sharr!” Sharrkan laughed, “You need to learn to not let your anger out when this happens, oh boy you’re adorable when you look angry.” Esra pouted, “I’m not adorable!”

Sinbad’s face brightened, and he moved forward and held Ja’far close, smiling happily. “That’s amazing! Yamu, how far is he?” “Hold on, that’s the problem…” Yamuraiha sighed, expression falling. The king turned to face her quickly, and him and Ja’far both had puzzled looks on their face. “It seems that Judar performed a.. Rather complicated spell on Ja’far. It accelerated the time it took for him to get pregnant, and hastened the whole entire experience. I guess you could say it’s a curse, because it puts him at such a high risk, he’ll likely… Uhm… Die if he goes through with it.” All of the blood drained from Sinbad’s face, and Ja’far glanced away. “Remove it. We’ll try again after we get rid of that curse Judar put on him.” “Yes, my king.” “Sin- No-” “Yamuraiha, I’m overriding his orders; remove it unless it poses a greater threat to him than going through with this.”

“Sinbad, please-” “ _Ja’far_.” Ja’far stayed silent, looking up at Sinbad with worried green eyes. Yamuraiha nodded, “Yes, My King.” She immediately went to work, Ja’far reaching for Sinbad. “Sinbad,” He said, before being cut off. “Ja’far, we are going to have this curse removed. I can't bear to lose you.” Ja’far nodded, looking down at the floor. Esra eventually outsmarted Sharrkan by grabbing onto his leg and making her sad eye face until he gave it back to her, in which Esra then was ready to train again.

Sharrkan groaned and went back to training her; basics, only how to hold it and the most basic of motions first, when he was interrupted by a scream coming from Black Libra tower. “Hold on princess, this is gonna have to wait. Stay here!” And he ran off towards the witch’s lab, that being the likely place for screams to come from. Ja’far’s screaming died down a moment later, Yamuraiha’s spell ceasing. “King Sinbad, something’s preventing me from removing the baby…” Sinbad’s heart bled for the pain Ja’far seemed to be in, but sighed, “Please, keep trying, but keep in mind what I said before.”

Ja’far lowered his head in shame, “I’m sorry.” “Ja’far, it isn't your fault. If there is anyone to blame, it’s me,” Sinbad said gently grabbing Ja’far’s hand. Ja’far frowned, but squeezed his lover’s hand. Sharrkan raced through the halls, hearing the screams vanish before he got to the lab. He wondered what Yamu was doing in there every day, and he knocked on the door, “Hey! That didn't sound like you’re doing an experiment!” Then he remembered how frightened poor little Esra looked when she heard that scream. Her face pale and her large yellow eyes wide with fear. “Esra was scared half to death,” He said.

“GET. OUT.” Yamuraiha yelled, turning on Sharrkan, and Ja’far screamed in agony worse than any other time he could remember in his life. Sinbad held Ja’far’s hand tightly and then turned to Yamuraiha, yelling, “Stop it! You’re hurting him worse!” “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” The prince exclaimed, looking around and noticing Ja’far, “What’re you doing to him?!” “Shut up!” The witch retorted, trying to retract her spell.

“Everybody shut up!” Sinbad yelled, holding a shaking and terrified Ja’far. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan immediately went silent, turning to look at their king. Sinbad looked on the edge of bursting a blood vessel, “Everybody just keep calm, Ja’far is need of help and we can't do anything to help him if we are bickering about every single little thing in this god forsaken world!” Sharrkan swallowed as his king yelled, seeing Ja’far more pale and scared. Esra waited in the gardens as she was instructed, looking at all the flowers before Hinahoho showed up with Kikiriku at his side.

Yamuraiha walked over to the pale, shaking man, and examined him for a moment. “It seems when I yelled at Sharrkan.. I gave the Rukh extra commands. I-I think I can stop it.” Ja’far screamed again, pain tearing through his entire body. “Do it.” Sinbad ordered, near tears at the sight. Yamuraiha nodded and raised her staff, and slowly Ja’far’s pain died down. “What happened? What’d I walk into??” Sharrkan asked, and Sinbad glanced at him and explained the situation. Sharrkan’s eyes went wide, and he bit his lower lip in thought. “So… We’re gonna lose him…?” “Not if there’s anything I can do about it.”

Sharrkan frowned, looking at Ja’far. He couldn't handle the fact that they were going to possibly lose Ja’far. Sinbad would be heartbroken. And he would be even more worried for his daughter. Esra. She would be motherless. She wouldn't have someone to help her through difficult times with her father. It would change her life forever. She wouldn't deal with it well at all. She would very much cry and scream, and stay in her room for days. Ja’far let out a small cough, gripping onto Sinbad’s tunic. Esra smiled as Kikiriku waved at her, the two already best of friends. Hinahoho smiled, “How are you doing, little one?” Esra giggled as Hinahoho walked up and rubbed her head, his large hand nearly covering her entire head.

“I’m okay,” Esra responded, still giggling a little. “Just waiting for uncle Sharr to get back.” Hinahoho froze up and looked down at Kikiriku, and asked if he would mind going and checking on aunty Pipirika, to which he nodded and ran off. “Princess,” Hinahoho started, sitting down next to her, “Sharr went to check out that scream, right?” She nodded. “Well, princess, technically I’m not supposed to tell you this, but… That was your mama. He’s going through some hard stuff at the moment, so I need you to be strong and put on a brave face for him and your papa.” She looked confused. “Is mama okay? Papa said he was…” “Ja’far is going to be fine, but can you put on a brave face and promise me that you’ll be there for him and your papa?”

Esra nodded, her face switching from happy to saddened. She could feel something was wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She swallowed as she remembered the scream. “I have to go see mommy!” She said, tears filling the brims of her eyes. She was so worried, she wanted to see her mommy. Now. Hinahoho frowned, “You can't see your mother, not while he’s going through this. You need to stay calm and brave.” Esra frowned, a single tear sliding down her cheek, “I wanna see mommy….” She knew something was up when she wasn't allowed to see her parents, and it broke her heart.

“I know you do, but it’s dangerous for you to. When he’s better, you can go see him-” He was interrupted by another scream, and Esra looked towards Black Libra, worried. “Esra, no.” “But mommy-” “You can’t. He’s stressed out.” She stood and started walking towards the tower, then Hinahoho reached out and cut him off, sighing. “You can’t go.” She sat back down and cried, to which Hinahoho held her close gently. Ja’far had screamed because Yamuraiha had tried another way to get the baby out of him, and failed again. Sinbad groaned and held Ja’far, tearing up at the pain he could hear. “Yamuraiha, stop it. Please.” She did as told and put her staff down, kneeling beside Ja’far. “Are you alright?” Ja’far shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

Sinbad kissed his head gently, his heart aching so much at hearing his lover scream. Tears managed to slide down his cheeks, but he quickly pulled himself back together. Ja’far trembled and panted, throat dry from the screams he had let out. Sinbad reached his hand up to wipe away the tears. Ja’far’s body ached, his cheeks stung, his throat was dry. He wanted it to be over already, but when dealing with a curse that was cast upon him by someone with Judar’s level of power, it would be painful removing it. He stared into Yamuraiha’s eyes, his own dull and looking almost lifeless. Esra let the tears fall, her back shaking with sobs as she cried for her father. She raised her fist and repeatedly beat it against Hinahoho, letting everything out. Cries, screams, and sobs.

Hinahoho let her do as she pleased, it didn’t hurt all that much. He remembered what it’d been like for his children when they couldn’t see their mom, but they were grateful for it in the end. “I wanna go!” “No.” Sharrkan walked over to them and sighed. “Hina, bring her to her room. Ja’far’s gonna be fine, just… Tired. He can’t take much more of the witch’s spells, but he’ll live.” But Hinahoho could see the truth in his eyes as he did as told. Ja’far wasn’t doing well. “See, princess? Ja’far’s fine, he’s just tired.” Hinahoho chuckled as he brought her to her room, “Now, it’s time to take a nap.”

“But I don't want to take a nap! I’m perfectly awake!” And, as if on cue, she let out a big yawn. “Okay, I guess I a bit sleepy,” she yawned again, walking to her large bed and grabbing the very small pillow she used a stuffed comfort sort of. She laid down on the bed and snuggled into the pillows, Hinahoho walking over and pulling the covers over her. She smiled softly before falling asleep, holding the small pillow tightly. Hinahoho smiled before leaving the room and shutting the door. “Okay, she went to sleep quickly this time,” he said to Sharrkan. It was very unusual for Esra to fall asleep quickly at nap time. She would usually throw a tantrum, but with everything going on, she had a good reason to be very very tired.

“Is Ja’far really alright?” Hinahoho asked, worried for his oldest. “He’s… He…” Sharrkan made a fist and clenched it, shaking, “He’s likely to die.” “If anyone can fix that, it’s Sinbad… Right?” “I have faith in him, but I… Ja’far’s like my brother, I had to lose my birth brother already… I can’t lose him too..” Hinahoho sighed and hugged the smaller prince gently, and Sharrkan didn’t resist. “We need to inform the others.” “How are you taking this so well!?” Sharrkan exclaimed, pushing himself away with tears in his eyes. “Sharr, there’s not much that we can do about it. Don’t try and force it; we have to leave it up to Sinbad and Yamuraiha, and trust that they’ll be able to save him.” “Y… You…” Sharrkan let his tears fall and then ran off, not wanting anyone to see him like this.

Hinahoho sighed as he watched the other run off down the hall, hearing another scream rip through the palace. Sharrkan ran as fast as he could, heading directly to his room. He quickly rushed in and closed the door, more tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't lose more people close to him. He just couldn't. He slowly slid down the door and to the floor, just letting the tears fall. He hoped. He hoped more than anything. That Ja’far would make it, but it seemed impossible.

He was approached by Masrur, who raised an eyebrow at him and sat down next to him quietly. When Sharrkan noticed him, he jolted back and wiped his eyes, exclaiming, “H-How long have you been there?!” “Not long… Just a few minutes. What’re you crying about, Senpai?” “I-I… Oh nevermind, you’ll find out either way, you always seem to know. It’s about Ja’far.” Masrur became much more alert, turning to face the tan prince. “Is he okay?” “Not really…” Sharrkan sniffled, his hair falling in front of his face, “T.. The witch says he’s probably gonna die soon. He’s pregnant, and Judar put some kind of curse on him..” The fanalis man reached over as gently as he could and put his hand on top of the banished prince’s, and Sharrkan glanced over at him. Masrur was a man of few words, even less comforting ones in times like these. Advice, he could do. Comfort? Not so much. So even this small hand holding moment was touching, and he looked up at the taller man with a slight bit of awe. “So, does this mean we--” “You’ve ruined the moment, Senpai.” But, he still didn’t let go of Sharrkan’s hand, and blushed softly as he interlaced their fingers.

Sharrkan felt the blush creeping up onto his cheeks as his green eyes stared into the fanalis’ red ones. He hadn't expected this kind of comfort, if it was comfort , from Masrur. Masrur kept his gentle stare, never letting his eyes trail off of the prince. Sharrkan stared down at the floor, more tears falling, and he slightly tightened his grip on Masrur’s hand. “I can't lose him, not like I’ve lost others,” He said, “I see him as my family, I can't just let him go.”

“... I don’t want to lose him either,” Masrur said, his voice a calm tone, which soothed Sharrkan’s agitated nerves in times like these, “He’s… Kind of like a mother, or a brother…” Sharrkan nodded in agreement, shaking. “We… We need to let the others know.” “You wanna calm down first?” “I think this is the first time I’ve ever heard you talk so much…” “If I don’t have anything to say, I don’t say anything.” He shrugged, looking at the smaller man. He didn’t mention that he was actually a bit shy around a large group of people. “Oh… So… Uh… You wanna… Go get drunk to get our minds off of Ja’far?” Sharrkan blushed a bit more. “Hnn…. No. Let’s do something else, if you wanna do something with me..” “What’d you have in mind?” Masrur leaned over and pressed his lips to Sharrkan’s, causing the prince to blush even deeper and freeze up.

Masrur held his lips in place for a small bit before pulling away, seeing Sharrkan a deep red. Sharrkan swallowed, not wanting to admit that he actually liked the kiss a small bit. Sharrkan took a deep breath, their hands still intertwined before they heard the fourth scream. He shivered, hating the sounds of Ja’far in so much unnecessary pain. He didn't deserve any of this, but it always seems he is the victim. Therefore, he is always in pain. Sharrkan felt more tears stream down his cheeks as his back shook with silent sobs.

Masrur, with his heightened hearing, winced at the volume of the scream, and when Sharrkan began to sob he held him close as gently as he could. This was not something he knew how to do well, but he could handle it. He hated the sound from Ja’far’s screams as much as any other, but he wouldn’t show it. No, no one needed to bother themselves with him. Sharrkan on the other hand, he needed someone there to comfort him. So he picked up the smaller general, ignoring his gasp, and brought him the short distance to his own room. Painted red with trims in gold and blues and greens, the room gave a very simple feel to it, while still somehow showcasing its status for the one it belonged to. Passing the couch he had, Masrur placed Sharrkan down on the bed and sighed, sitting down next to him. “Feel better now?” The white-haired man looked back and forth, trying to understand what just happened, but oddly, he did feel better. Masrur’s room was the only one that had a small balcony, by the man’s request, and it was sparse in furniture. It was cosy. But best of all, it was quiet. Sharrkan knew the room had been soundproofed so that Masrur wouldn’t go crazy and be unable to sleep because of the sounds of the city and the palace at night, but not enough so that he wouldn’t hear an alarm if it were set off; Ja’far’s room had been designed similarly.

Masrur gently wrapped an arm around Sharrkan, letting the white haired male rest against him. He kissed his forehead, as he had seen Sinbad do to Ja’far the many times the ex-assassin was stressed or ill. Sharrkan blushed and a small smile formed on his lips, and he gently grabbed Masrur’s hand. He felt safe and better. He couldn't bear the screams, and now that he couldn't hear them, he wouldn't be so scared. Masrur watched him silently, placing another kiss to Sharrkan’s forehead.

“Thanks…” Sharrkan mumbled, glancing away. “I… Really, you didn’t have to do this.” Masrur shrugged, “You can repay me tonight.” He yawned, standing up, “I’ll go tell everyone, you stay here.” “Hey! You don’t get to decide that! C’mon, those sounds have to hurt for you as much as they hurt me!” Sharrkan grabbed Masrur’s wrist, worried about him. He’d only experienced what life was like for Masrur once, when the witch was particularly mad at him for making fun of Masrur, and he didn’t want to remember it. Those screams must be near painful just in volume alone, let alone the emotional toll they put on him. “I’ll be fine, Senpai.” Masrur said, pulling his wrist away. “I’ll be back before the next bell.”

Sharrkan nodded, but he still felt the worry. Masrur went to open the door, and they could hear another scream as the door was opened. Masrur held his ground as he went to tell everyone what was going on. Sharrkan felt vulnerable when Masrur left, curling up into a ball and laying down on the pillows. He didn't know about the growing feeling, was, was he growing to love Masrur? The blush stayed on his face as he continued to wait for the Fanalis to return.

And, just as he said, Masrur returned ten minutes before the next bell; only to find the prince asleep. He rolled his eyes and laid down with him, quickly joining him in blissful sleep. Ja’far had just about enough of these spells. Yamraiha poked at him and prodded, casting a few different spells for an attempt, before Sinbad eventually told her to stop all together, because the baby refused to leave, and he couldn’t take any more of his husband’s screaming. “Are you sure, King Sinbad?” “I am. Instead, shift your focus to finding a way to keep him from dying.”

Ja’far was sweating, his cheeks stung with dried tears, his body ached. He couldn't take much more of this before he’d just completely go out. He was so tired. He wanted to go to sleep. To just rest. Even for a second. Sinbad kissed Ja’far’s forehead as he felt him start to lean against him. Yamuraiha nodded at his command, “As you wish, My King.” She went to work, Ja’far’s eyelids becoming heavy. “Sin- I-” Sinbad listened closely to his lover’s soft words. “I want-wa-want” He kept listening, “Yes, Ja’far?” “To rest-” Sinbad kissed Ja’far’s forehead, “I know you do, darling.”

“C-Can I…?” He asked, vision bleary. “Go ahead, love. You’ve earned it.” Sinbad whispered, gently picking Ja’far up the same way he did before, and left the room. Yamuraiha’s experiments tended to be a bit explosive, and Sinbad wasn’t going to let Ja’far get hurt by one of those. So he carried the smaller man to Ja’far’s own room, and set him down on the bed as he fell asleep, green eyes being blocked off by pale lids. Ja’far’s room was quiet, that’s what was important. And so, he set off to go finish the work he probably should’ve completed by then.

Sinbad kissed his lover’s forehead before leaving the room, heading to his office. He smiled at the many maids that walked by, but most knew it was fake. The screams that echoed in his ears. He hated every moment of Ja’far’s agonizing screams. He checked on Esra, seeing her still asleep, before heading directly to his office. It was silent and dark, and he took a small candle from the desk to light the others in the room. Unfinished scrolls laid by his desk, one opened and ready for him to write on on his desk already. Sinbad walked over and sat down, grabbing the quill and dipping the tip in the ink before starting to write.

He wrote and he wrote, until the sun had set and dinner had been delivered to his office. Baked fish; his favorite. And a glass of wine. He sipped the wine and sighed, it’s bitter taste lingering in his mouth. This, this was what he needed. He needed to forget the day, to let it slip away into his subconscious. Ja’far’s screams echoed less and less in his mind with every sip, and every time he poured himself another glass it fell further. His worries as a king, his fears, and his horrors from the day. He remembered how Ja’far had looked when he’d rescued him, and Sinbad downed the glass in one gulp. “Seriously, Ja’far… You’re going to be the death of me…” he mumbled into the quiet of the room.

Sinbad sighed as he filled his cup again, putting it to his lips before a knock sounded at the door. He sighed, “I would like to stay undisturbed for the rest of the time I’m awake.” “D-Daddy…..” Sinbad immediately got up, put down the glass, and hurried to the door once he heard his daughter’s voice. He would usually get a general to help her to bed but the fear clear in her voice made his father instincts to activate. He opened the door and saw the princess with tears falling down her cheeks and her eyes widened with fear. “Daddy, I-I had a bad dream,” she said as she sniffed, wiping away fresh tears. Sinbad scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. He soothed her by rubbing a hand over her back and saying soft, comforting words.

“What happened?” He asked, holding her gently. “I-I dreamed that mama d-died…” She cried, hugging her papa. “Esra, mama’s not going to die. Mama’s sleeping right now, and he’s gonna wake up in the morning just like he always does.” “I… I know…” She whimpered, and Sinbad brought her back to her room, then placed her in her bed and tucked her in.

Esra curled into a ball as her father kissed her head gently, “It’ll all be okay in the morning, dear.” She held onto the small pillow tucked underneath her arm as Sinbad sat down on the bed and soothed her until she fell asleep. Sinbad hated seeing his daughter so scared, and wanted to keep her from being scared. Once she was fully asleep, Sinbad left the room and headed to his, where Ja’far was still asleep.

He’d really wanted to get drunk and forget his problems, but he wouldn’t let Ja’far see him like that. No. That’s not what he needed; he needed someone who would be there for him, who would stay with him and keep him company. So Sinbad did just that, and the quiet of the room was comforting. Slipping into bed, he sighed, untying his hair and letting it fall about the place, then held Ja’far close, the pale man’s cold body being warmed by his own warmth. He knew Yamuraiha would find a way to save him.

Ja’far groaned slightly as he curled into Sinbad, the warmth comforting him. Sinbad held on, keeping Ja’far close as he nearly stayed awake the entire night, wanting to keep an eye on Ja’far. He eventually fell asleep, Ja’far curled into him and the entire palace becoming silent for the night.

The days past like this, silent in the evening, busy in the morning. Every day, the same. But Ja’far was quickly progressing in his pregnancy, his symptoms getting worse and worse all the time. If someone were to tell Sinbad that Ja’far was in pain, he’d rush over to help him in any way he could. Yet, it got harder and harder as the days passed. He longed for the days before this occurrence, when things were peaceful and Ja’far wasn’t in constant pain.

Sinbad had seen a drop in Esra’s mood, she was worried sick about her mother and barely did anything but worry. He was now worried for the both of them, and tried his best to keep them both happy for a while. Ja’far’s face was once full of spirit and happiness, but was now only full of suffering. His eyes dull and lifeless already. He was like a living corpse. Sinbad spent as much time as he could with him, watching Ja’far’s stomach grow with each passing week. It was much faster, and leaving Sinbad to have to stay with Ja’far so he could be there once the labor started.

But one day, it all became too much for him. Sharkan offered him to go out one day to a bar, and he took him up on that. He needed to get rid of some of the stress from his life, and alcohol was the way he chose to do it. Drinking his cares away, he ended up staying the night at the brothel, the women being his main form of entertainment. When he awoke the next morning, three women sharing his bed, he felt panic rush through his veins when he knew that he’d forgotten to come home.

He quickly got up, dressing himself and hurrying back to the palace. Hinahoho was trying to cheer up a sobbing Esra, who was crying because she couldn't find her father and was afraid something had happened to him. Sinbad ran by the palace guards as he raced towards his room, where Ja’far was awake and dressing. Ja’far looked at Sinbad when he burst into the room, Ja’far’s face still lifeless, “Where were you?” Sinbad walked over, guilt clear on his face, “I’m so sorry, I went out drinking and stayed the night at a brothel.” “Esra was hysterical last night because she went to find you after a nightmare and when she couldn't find you, she started sobbing because she thought something had happened to you.”

“I… Ja’far, I-” “Don’t.” The first flicker of emotion on Ja’far’s face in over a month, and it was anger. Sinbad could have kicked himself for that. So, he walked over to Ja’far and sat behind him, wrapping his arms around his husband. “I know you’re stressed, Ja’far. That’s not good for you, or the baby.” Tears slid down Ja’far’s face as he tried to turn to Sinbad, only to stop, “Th-That’s your fault for not coming home!” “I know, I know.” Sinbad cooed, holding him close as gently as possible. “You should go see Esra.” “I will, just let me spend time with you first.”

Ja’far sighed as he leaned into Sinbad’s touch, his stomach big and already looking like he was ready to pop. Sinbad gently hummed as he peppered his lover’s neck with soft, gentle kisses, rocking his lover back and forth. Ja’far relaxed and placed his hands on top of Sinbad’s arms that were currently around his waist, breathing in deep breaths and calming down. Before Esra’s loud scream made him jolt. Hinahoho was definitely having a lot of trouble keeping the little girl calm. Sinbad sighed and kissed Ja’far’s cheek before heading to see Esra, she needed to be calmed before she screamed the entire island awake. Esra was in her room, crying on her bed. Hinahoho tried every way he knew to try and calm her but nothing worked, and he was grateful to see Sinbad. Sinbad frowned, “Sorry for you having to deal with Esra like this.” Hinahoho shook his head, “It wasn't that much of a hassle, she just needs to let that steam off.” Sinbad nodded as he walked in, “Esra? Darling? I’m home.”

Esra didn’t want to see him. But, at the same time, she did. Her anger won out and when Sinbad entered, she screamed at him to leave her alone, let her be, she didn’t want to see him. Sinbad sighed and left, not wanting to make her more aggravated, but he stayed right outside of her room. She curled up on her bed, hiding under her blankets, and she cried herself to sleep. When Sinbad was sure about that, he left and went to work, somewhat happy that she had fallen asleep. He loved her, yes, but she really was a brat and he didn’t have the patience to work with her, and he knew Ja’far didn’t either.

Ja’far stayed in the bed, holding his large stomach and taking deep breaths to help calm himself. He knew for sure this baby was going to kill him, he had that feeling deep down inside. But he didn't tell anyone, not wanting anyone to start becoming upset because they were going to lose Ja’far. He just sighed and rested his head, looking out the window to the ocean, the waves bringing in a ship that definitely belonged to a merchant. He remembered the times he and Sinbad crossed the world in one of those ships, the lessons they were taught, and the many sleepless nights due to events that had unfolded.

If he could go back, he would. He loved Sindria, loved his life now, but he missed when they were younger and traversed all over the world. He missed not being scared. Because he was, he was afraid to die. After all these years, he’d learned to fear death; learned to fear how everyone reacted to it. When he was little, he would’ve accepted the cold arms of death with gratitude, but now he didn’t want that. Didn’t want to die. He wanted to grow old with Sinbad, wanted to watch their daughter grow up, and he wanted to see how things happened. But he couldn’t. His time was running out, and he cried because of his fear. What would death feel like? Would it be peaceful? Or would he just… Cease to exist? He hoped that he’d be a water rukh bird, so Sinbad would be able to see him whenever he looked out to the world or sailed the seas.

Sinbad walked down the halls, his footsteps echoing as he made his way to his office. He felt just awful, guilt consuming him. He messed up, badly. Ja’far was upset, Esra was hysterical- he didn't really expect such a reaction from her over this-, and everyone was trying to set things back in order. He stopped in front of the doors and went into his office, seeing more scrolls on his desk that he needed to finish. He walked over and sat down, doing the same and dipping the quill in ink before he started to write. It was hard for him to focus, his mind swirling. Ja’far’s angered face, Esra’s screams, and his own voice all echoed in his head.

Somehow, the king put himself into the mindset of his advisor, and the repetition of the work soon let it become soothing instead of stressful, and he found himself enjoying it. The numbers flied by with the time, and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it. But when the bell rang and signaled diner, he ceased, then ate, and returned to his bedroom were Ja’far laid waiting for him. Any day now, and Ja’far would go into labor. He just hoped that Yamuraiha would be able to figure out a spell or potion to save the freckled general by the time that happened.

Sinbad walked over and stripped down, untying his hair before laying in the bed with his beloved. Ja’far felt Sinbad's arms around him as they both laid down, one of Sinbad’s arms moving from around it so he could place his hand on Ja’far’s stomach. Ja’far frowned, watching Sinbad. “Darling, look at me,” Sinbad said softly, Ja’far turning to look directly into his eyes. “Keep your eyes on me for the rest of the night, no more worrying, no more stress. Just relax and forget about it for tonight.”

“Sin, we can’t-” “I’m not going to do that; but we can do something else.” He said, kissing Ja’far gently and slipping his hand down towards Ja’far’s crotch and stroking his husband’s cock as carefully as possible. Ja’far groaned and bucked into the touch, knowing he hadn’t done anything like this in a long time. “S-Siinn..” Ja’far moaned, shutting his eyes tightly. “Look at me, Ja’far.” Sinbad said, keeping the gentle stroking at a slow pace.

Ja’far did as told, keeping his green eyes locked on Sinbad’s piercing yellow. He continued to let the moans emit from his mouth, feeling the hand around his cock continuing to stroke him. He bucked into the feeling again, his body wanting more but his mind saying no. “S-Sin, ah,” he moaned as Sinbad continue to pleasure him, the king kissing him gently.

After all their years together, Sinbad had learned that the best way to get Ja’far into bed was to go slowly; small touches along his body, gently pinching his nipples and stroking his cock as gently as he could. He did just that, enjoying Ja’far’s moaning and groaning, and the king couldn’t believe that Ja’far truly belonged to him. It was impossible to imagine, but he’d always done the impossible. So , when he felt Ja’far’s body tense up under his ministrations, he knew he’d done well, and Ja’far came with a loud moan right into his hand.

Ja’far panted softly, one hand gripping onto Sinbad’s arm as his body shook with the aftermath. Sinbad pulled Ja’far into his chest, holding him close. Ja'far sighed and relaxed, his body stopping its shaking and his breathing returning to normal. “I love you,” he said softly, causing Sinbad to smile and respond, “I love you too, don't ever forget that.” Ja’far smiled, gently placing a hand on his stomach, Sinbad placing his on top of Ja’far’s. “Don't worry, you’ll be okay,” Sinbad said as he placed a kiss to Ja’far’s forehead, “You’ll be okay.”

“I… I know I will.” Ja’far mumbled, nuzzling into Sinbad’s hold. He was glad he’d gotten to know love, true love, before he died. “C’mon, I should probably clean you up.” The king said, moving off of the bed and ignoring his own erection; Ja’far was his priority. So he grabbed a towel and began to clean up the mess they made. “Hey, Sin…” “Yes?” “I-If this child…” Sinbad sighed, putting the towel to the side. “I don’t care who its father is, as long as it’s partly yours I’ll love it.” If Sinbad could, he’d wrap Ja’far up and hide him away from the world, where no one would hurt him.

But it was simply impossible for someone always manages to get through the barrier he tried to set up around Ja’far. Ja’far gave a small smile in response to Sinbad, but, he couldn't wash the feeling of Sinbad hating him away. Sinbad cupped Ja’far’s face with one hand, rubbing his thumb over the pale skin of Ja’far’s cheek. “I know this has been quite a lot for you to handle, and I’m grateful you have come this far,” Sinbad said softly. Ja’far smiled, leaning into Sinbad’s touch.

“I know, Sin…” He mumbled, and smiled contentedly. “And I’m very proud of you, Ja’far.” Sinbad murmured, kissing Ja’far’s freckles, causing the smaller man to chuckle. “Okay, okay- Goodnight, Sin.” “Alright, goodnight.” They settled where they were, and soon began to fall asleep.

Sinbad felt Ja’far shift a bit before he fell asleep again, probably the discomfort caused by his large stomach. Sinbad watched his lover, making sure he was going to be okay before he fell asleep, the usual routine of the palace becoming silent for the night. Esra was surprisingly sound asleep, but had cried herself to sleep after she realized the mistake she made, her cheeks covered with dried tears. Sinbad slowly woke up in the middle of the night, something might have disturbed his sleep. He was a heavy sleeper, and knew being awoken meant something was happening.

Ja’far groaned softly, panting and thrashing. That’s what woke Sinbad up. “What’s wrong?” The king mumbled, and Ja’far groaned again. “I… I think… It’s time.” Sinbad’s eyes went wide, his pulse quickened, and he threw the blankets off and went into the mode he did when Ja’far was pregnant the last time; throw on a tunic, elevate Ja’far’s head, let the guards know. But, he sort of forgot that last step. So, when Ja’far nearly screamed with a contraction, a guard peeked in and nearly shouted at what he saw. “King Sinbad, is it time?” He asked, and Sinbad nodded. “Get Yamuraiha and the healers; we’re in for a long night.”

The guard nodded, “Yes, My King.” He quickly hurried to get Yamuraiha and the others as commanded. Ja’far was trying to take deep breaths, also trying to pull memories from when he gave birth to Esra so he could try and follow the same routine. Sinbad held his lover’s hand, his face twisting from worry to fear. Ja’far squeezed Sinbad’s hand tightly, feeling another agonizing contraction rip through him. “I-I,” Ja’far panted out before Sinbad shushed him, “I’m right here, take it easy, remember what we did last time.” Ja’far squeezed his eyes shut as Yamuraiha quickly ran in, racing over to Ja’far and feeling there was something very very off.

“Th-This is so much wo-WORSE!” Ja’far screeched, gripping the sheets and ripping them gently, sweat dripping down his face. “Okay, Ja’far, you need to breathe. One. Two. Three. I’m going to cast a spell on you, alright? It will, hopefully, undo whatever it is Judar did to you.” Yamuraiha said, raising her staff high, and she quickly cast the spell, Sinbad holding Ja’far’s hand tightly. Healers ran in, and began their work; summoning warm water and bringing blankets and towels, maneuvering Ja’far to be in the position he needed to be in.

Sinbad stayed by Ja’far’s side, trying to help calm him down as Yamuraiha kept an eye on the child, feeling an abnormal amount of power emitting from it. There is a good chance it’s Sinbad’s just from the amount of power. Ja’far tried to take deep breaths, but the pain he was in made it impossible, he could see healers around him with Sinbad by his side. “S-Sin, it, AHHHH!” He screamed as another contraction ripped through him, Yamuraiha telling him to start pushing on her command.

“One. Two. Three. Push, Ja’far!” Yamuraiha commanded, and Ja’far groaned loudly as he did as told, before stopping for a moment. He pushed as hard as he could, the unbearable pain encompassing his body. He needed to get this over with; Esra’s birth was bad, but nowhere near this bad. “C’mon, you can do it, Ja’far.” Sinbad said, voice as calm as it could be despite his hand throbbing in pain because of Ja’far. “S-Sin- I swear if you ever touch me ag-AARGH!!” Ja’far screamed, pushing as hard as he could, entire body shaking.

Black dots appeared in Ja’far’s vision when Yamuraiha said she could tell the baby was right at the exit, Ja’far just needed to push harder. Ja’far was becoming exhausted though, his pushes becoming less and less effective with each time he pushed. His strength was fading away. Then he felt a sharp pain from inside him and he tensed up, biting down on his lip hard as he pushed again. Sinbad could see the towels from under Ja’far start to stain red quickly, and he nearly started to panic. Ja’far kept pushing with little strength he had left, the baby’s head finally pushing it’s way out.

“Just a bit more, Ja’far..” Yamuraiha said, trying to calm him as best she could. The blood was normal, she said to herself; nothing to be worried about. “Yam--” Sinbad was cut off by a scream from Ja’far as he pushed again, the energy he had left fading away from him and leaving him weak. A few more pushes, and the baby was out entirely, a cry filling the room as black took over Ja’far’s eyes; his body going limp.

Sinbad then started to panic, checking his lover’s pulse only to find it slowing down. “Yamuraiha!” Sinbad yelled as one of the healer’s cleaned up the baby, which was a healthy baby boy. Yamuraiha’s eyes went wide as she quickly started to perform a spell on Ja’far. Tears were filling Sinbad’s eyes, “Come on, my love. Don't give up, come back.” Sinbad’s entire world seem to slow down with Ja’far’s pulse, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried for his lover to wake up.

His eyes opened wearily, looking up at Sinbad. “I… S-Sin…” “I know, I know. Save your strength, Ja’far.” The king said, holding Ja’far’s hand tightly. “S… Sin… Smile for me..?” He could feel Ja’far’s life slipping away, and Baal’s sword glowed from where it sat across the room. This was it. “Please..?” Sinbad forced a smile, the same as he had so many times before, and Ja’far sighed contentedly. “I… Love y… you… Sin….” He mumbled, eyes closing again; his body going limp and his pulse stopping. Sinbad cried, screaming in agony as he felt Baal crying out in pain; his household being violently ripped from him, and thunder cracked in the distance despite the clear sky.

Ending 1

Tears streamed down Sinbad’s cheeks as he held the body of his lover, whom was taken from him. He heard a small knock at the door and he knew who it was. Esra. She couldn’t see this. Couldn't see her mother dead just like in her nightmare. “Yamuraiha, leave Esra outside the room,” Sinbad said sternly as Yamuraiha struggled to hold herself together after Ja’far’s death. Yamuraiha nodded before the healer brought the baby over, handing him to her. She took him, feeling the power radiating from him, “He does have a strong amount of power, but there is something very off about it.”

“Off… How?” he asked, and Yamuraiha was about to answer before another knock was heard. One of the healers went to take care of Esra, and Yamuraiha moved the blanket to cover Ja’far’s body with one hand, the other handing the baby over to Sinbad. “Feel for yourself, King Sinbad.” Her voice shook, and her staff glowed softly. She was performing a spell to preserve Ja’far’s body until they could hold a proper funeral for him, as was tradition. Keep composure, she told herself. You’ve seen worse, she thought. But this hurt too. “He… Doesn’t feel like Esra did.” Sinbad whispered, feeling the little baby boy squirming in his arms. The blanket wrapping Badr shifted a bit, and there was a small tuft of black hair. And then the rukh birds around them fluttered wildly, shifting from golden to pitch black and soulless. Judar had arrived.

Sinbad held Badr close to him as he saw the rukh shift from white to black. Yamuraiha stood her ground, ready to fight if needed. Judar smirked as he slowly descended onto the palace grounds, his red eyes trailing to the window where he felt his child’s presence. He floated right over to it, landing on the windowsill, seeing everyone ready to fight him. His eyes trailed to the body underneath the covers, and said in a sarcastic tone, “Aw, I wanted to take the mother back with me but I guess I can only take my child.” Sinbad growled, “You are never taking Badr!”

“Oh? And who's gonna stop me?” Judar asked, smirking and looking around the room. Sinbad growled, holding the now crying baby in his arms. “I will, for what you’ve done.” The rukh around the king fluttered more and more, shifting in color. “Yamuraiha, watch Badr for me.” He said, and picked up Baal’s sword, equipping. Blue scales traversed all over his body, tail emerging and the winds picked up, lightning and thunder thrashing around the tiny island. His eyes held pure fury and pain in them, and a circle appeared over his chest; one half white, one half black, but it rapidly twisted and shifted the balance, to which Judar grinned with malice in his heart. Sinbad was fighting falling; fighting his curse.

Sinbad snarled, Badr’s crying and Esra’s crying from behind the door made his heart burn with more anger. Judar was going to pay, pay for hurting Ja’far and putting him through unbearable agony. Judar smirked as the cries reached his ears, “Such poor little things, losing their mother.” Sinbad gripped his sword, eyes locking onto Judar before launching himself at him out of pure anger. Yamuraiha held Badr close to her, hearing Esra’s cries for her parents ring throughout her ears.

Judar jumped off of the balcony, grinning as he dodged every single attack that Sinbad launched at him. “Ah, ah ah, Lord moron! You’ve got a country to worry about!” the magi laughed, and Sinbad growled and kept up his attacks, launching bolt after bolt of lightning at the blackette. But he was right; they were right above his country, and he couldn’t risk his subjects for such a stupid matter. “GET. OUT!” He yelled, trying to regain some composure. “Sure, I’ll just take my ki--” There was another lightning bolt and the ends of Judar’s hair had been burnt.

Judar growled a bit, seeing Sinbad flaring with anger. “Fine, but don't you worry,” Judar said with a smirk, “I’ll be back again.” Sinbad watched as the magi vanished through a portal, and the king quickly went back to the room, equip fading away upon arrival. He walked over to Badr, who laid in Yamuraiha’s arms and was crying still. Sinbad frowned and took the baby into his arms, holding him close before Esra screamed, throwing a fit. He desperately wanted to hide the death of Ja’far from her, but it was impossible, she would find out anyway.

“Someone, please, take care of Esra.” Sinbad said, not ready to face his child. No. Badr was still his child, just not by birth; He was the last thing that was left of Ja’far. Yamuraiha nodded and left the room to calm the screaming child. Badr’s crying ceased in Sinbad’s arms, and tears brimmed the king’s eyes. Badr had Ja’far’s freckles and skin tone, and Sinbad prayed he had Ja’far’s eyes as well. Badr gripped at Sinbad’s shirt, then began to cry again. He was hungry. Sinbad would care for this child as if he were his own; that’s the responsibility given to him.

Sinbad kissed Badr’s forehead, “We’ll get you something okay? We just need to help get your big sister to calm down.” Badr’s crying softened a little, Sinbad looking at the small tuff of black hair, the thing that clearly said he was Judar’s. But biologically. He was now Sinbad’s child, and Sinbad was determined to raise him well.

Ending 2

Sinbad felt tears fall down his face, and he couldn’t feel anything but sorrow in his body. How would he face Esra? How would he face the other generals? What about Ja’far’s siblings? “King Sinbad….” Yamuraiha started, voice shaking. She had to stay composed, but she was having a hard time with it like everyone else. “Yes…?” He asked, glancing over but refusing to let go of Ja’far’s hand. “Th… The baby. It’s a boy.” She said, and a healer had gone to clean up the baby and keep his cries under control. “Okay…” He mumbled, staring at the peaceful face of the man he loved.

Yamuraiha walked over, “There is some good news though, I can tell you are the father.” Sinbad gripped Ja’far’s hand, which was slowly becoming cold as the warmth of life left his body, and he wished Ja’far could’ve heard that. It wasn't Judar’s. It was Sinbad’s. Yamuraiha watched as more tears fell down her king’s cheeks, and Esra crying for her parents was soon heard down the hall. “Daddy!?” “Mommy!?” Just the word ‘mommy’ made more tears fall. Her mother would never answer to her again.

Sinbad wanted to take Esra into his arms and take her away from the scene, but he didn’t think he could face her. She looked so much like her mother, and he hated it; he loved her, and he loved Ja’far, anything that reminded him of the pale man would hurt more than anything else. He was handed his new child, Badr, who looked up at him and cooed a bit. Sinbad didn’t feel like he could do this, but he had to. He had to do this. Standing, he dropped Ja’far’s hand and told himself that he’d see him again; Ja’far wouldn’t leave him that easily, and he walked over to the door and opened it gently. “Daddy? Where’s mommy?” Esra asked, looking up at her father. “Mommy’s sleeping, sweetheart…” His voice cracked but he smiled.

Esra wiped the tears from her eyes before she noticed the bundled baby boy in Sinbad’s arms, “What’s that, daddy?” Her curiosity always got the best of her, but Sinbad knew he could only keep so much from his own daughter for so long. “This is your new baby brother, Badr,” Sinbad said, walking out and quickly shutting the door, standing in front of it to prevent her from going in. She stared at Badr, Sinbad leaning down to show her the new prince. She tilted her head in confusion before pointing at him and saying, “It’s a weird looking fruit.”

Sinbad laughed a bit, sighing. “He’s not a fruit, Esra. Or I could say the same about you when you were born.” “I wasn’t a fruit!” “And neither is your brother.” The king saw a small rukh bird fly out of the room, and it landed on Badr’s nose, to which the baby giggled a bit. A small glow came from it, looking like Ja’far holding his baby just once, before the bird flew up to Sinbad and the glow pressed it’s lips to his, and a whisper came through the air. _I love you, Sin. Be strong for our children, and I’ll see you whenever you get here_. Things would be just fine, after all.

Esra couldn't really see the rukh bird flying over to her and landing on her nose, but a small smile formed across her lips as tears started to fall from her eyes. Her tiny hand reached up to her nose, as if she was grabbing something. Sinbad felt one tear fall down his cheek as he watched Ja’far say goodbye to their daughter, before the rukh bird flew towards the window and vanished into the night. Sinbad turned to the window as Esra walked over and placed a gentle kiss to Badr’s forehead. Sinbad knew he had to stay strong, lead their children to become great adults. Esra to be a great queen. And Badr to be a great king. That’s what Ja’far expected from him, and he wasn't to let him down


End file.
